Everybody Edits
A platformer game where people play each other's user created levels and edit those levels simultaneously as other users. There are many varieties of levels with different gameplay mechanics. The players are represented by smiley faces and there are a large selection of smileys to choose from. __TOC__ Basic Gameplay The game is a simple platformer where you control a smiley-face. Any number of players can be on the same level at the same time and if other players touch triggers on the map, it may affect your gameplay. There are levels with buildings, mazes, enemies and boss fights. The game has a level editor for creating levels. You may create levels yourself or you may play on a level that someone else has created. In an Open World level, anyone can edit and make changes to a level. Any map that is not yet finished can be edited by a large number of users simultaneously. The levels are comprised of blocks that snap to a grid and there are a vast variety of block types. Players may jump on them, go through them, or use other special features it may have. Worlds A world is the room in Everybody Edits that you play in. There are 3 types of worlds. In Open Worlds, anybody can freely edit, but there is no God Mode and you have to one-click to add blocks instead of using click-and-drag. In Locked worlds, a code is needed to edit and non-paying members and beta members can access it. Beta worlds are worlds where only beta members can access. In beta and locked worlds, the owners can kick and reset their level. Open worlds do not have an owner and are free to edit by everyone. Worlds can have up to 50 occupants. Shop Everybody Edits has a shop where you can buy blocks, smiles, worlds of different sizes, and miscellaneous stuff using energy (which you earn every 2:30/magic coins/ completing campaign levels) or Gems (Paid Currency). There is a premium membership called Gold Membership which gives you a gold smiley, blocks, aurora and more. Everybody starts out with a 200 energy cap and can be increased by completing levels in Campaign. Campaign There is a campaign mode in Everybody Edits where playing and completing specific levels will earn you rewards. There are currently 10 campaigns as well as a campaign that changes seasonally. Crews Crews is a group of people you can hang out with and build worlds together without needing the host to be on all the time. You can join multiple crews and you can purchase items for your crew at the shop. Trivia * Chris Benjaminsen, creator of Everybody Edits, also co-founded Player.io which is a multiplayer service that some of the games on Kongregate use even today. * The game was originally called Platform Sandbox, then Multiplayer Platformworld * Builders Club was introduced on 12-12-2012 as a replacement to Beta and was discontinued 2-15-2016 shortly after the game was taken over by Nou where Beta has returned as well as addition of Gold Membership. * There was also a leveling system put in game that was also removed shortly after the game was taken over by Nou. You were able to level up by collecting coins, and you lost your level by not playing. * Potions were also made in the game to give your smiley special abilities to use in worlds. This has been replaced with blocks that give you the same status effects. Helpful links Everybody Edits Forums on Kongregate Everybody Edits Blog Everybody Edits Main Forum Category:Games Category:Games with chat rooms Category:Games with Kreds purchases